To Love Is To Be Loved
by JamesLaffertyLuvr1
Summary: Pairings:PL HN TB. Storyline: Luke goes to live with Dan and Deb when Karen and Keith have a kid.
1. Good Times

'This is great' thought Haley, 'We're all friends now, and Lucas was really overprotective of Nate. And Peyton and Lucas together, I mean, they had their drama, still do, but they are so happy together. Lucas and her, were the only ones she let past the brick wall still though, everyone could tell she was so happy. And Brooke was no longer a tramp and has settled down with Tim. Wow, this year is going to be great. They just started 11th grade.  
Peyton and Lucas were in Lucas's room.  
"Baby," said Lucas. "This year is going to be great."  
So Karen and Keith got married last year and had a kid and Luke wanted to go live with Dan, Deb, and Nathan to get to know Dan and Deb better. He and Nate were already best friends, and Dan had been treating him real well. Life there was great. Dan gave him a Ferrari GT. Deb made sure Luke never put a toe over the line. It was great, though, getting to know his dad. He even called him that now. Dad.  
"Yeah, I know. So how was the intense training?" Peyton asked.  
"It was alright. I missed you too much, though." Luke said.  
"I missed you to baby, next time your dad makes you do that, tell him I'm pretty good and that if he takes you he's taking me, also." said Peyton.  
"Alright." said Luke, laughing.  
While this conversation was going on, Haley and Nathan were talking in his room.  
"Hales, I am so glad that we're together. I'm so happy with my life now. I mean, you and Luke are the best thing that has happened to me." said Nathan.  
"Sons, come down here," Dan yelled up the steps.  
"Yeah, Dad," they answered.  
"I need to tell you and Lucas something." said Dan. 


	2. The Devastating Truth

The Devastating Truth  
  
"What?" They asked.  
"Well, could you girls go into their rooms," asked Dan, and they left.  
"What's up," said Luke.  
"Well son, your mom and my older brother have decided to move and leave you with Deb and me. Are you okay, son?" Dan asked.  
"Yeah, but when are they moving? Does she want to see me?" Asked Luke.  
"Well, son, she's left already. She and Keith didn't feel like raising you any more. They were insane for leaving a great kid like you. I'm sorry, Luke." Said Dan, giving Luke a hug.  
"Wow," said Nate. "I'm sorry, bro, real sorry, but you're here with a dad and a mom that love you."  
"Yeah, well, Karen and I have been growing apart and I need to go talk to Peyton." Said Luke.  
"Okay, Luke, we can talk later." Said Dan.  
He ran up to his room, his nice big room, with the waterbed and high tech cell phone, and his own bathroom and shower. He had a brand new car. A dad that loves him and a brother that he couldn't be any closer with. He also had a mom, Deb was a mom in every way that counted and maybe his life will be okay. He was sad of course. He was always close with her, what happened? He asked himself. He found himself crying and Peyton asking him what's wrong.  
"Baby, what's the matter?" She asked him, giving him a sweet, but passionate kiss.  
"Karen left me." Said Luke.  
"Karen, your mom," Asked Peyton.  
"Yeah," Luke said, still crying.  
"You want to talk to me," Asked Peyton.  
"No, not right now, just let me hold you." Said Lucas. "I love you Peyton. Never leave me, please. I will always love you."  
"I love you, too." Said Peyton, kissing him.  
"Right now I think I am obligated to go talk to my best friend and brother, will you come with me?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah, of course." Said Peyton; she kissed him one last time before talking to Hales. They went and knocked on Nathan's door.  
"Hey, bro, want to tell Hales now, I told her that you should tell her," said Nate.  
"Yeah man," said Luke, now turning and facing Hales. "Hales my mother, she left and she's not coming back, she abandoned me, forever, no coming back. This is finally my rightful home and you know what, fuck her. I don't need her. I need my true family who is Deb, Dad, Nate, you Hales, and Peyton. That's all I need. I loved my mom. Even if she does come back, though. I will never respect her. She is not part of my life any more. Deb is my mom in all the ways that count."  
"Wow," Haley said. "Are you all right?"  
"No, not at all, I'm scared, frightened, and angry. Most of all angry. Everyone, I just want to say thanks. I love you guys." said Luke. He tooke Peytons hand and kissed it. "Well I am gonna go talk to Dad and Mom, see ya."  
He and Peyton went to his room. He said,"Pey, stay in my room for a minute. Like I said, I wanna go talk to my mom and dad. I'll also clear it with them that we are going out tonight. Do you want Hales and Nate to come?"  
"No, can it just be you and me," asked Peyton.  
"Of course," He said, kissing her hand. "Be right back." 


	3. The Talk

The Talk  
  
"Dad, can I talk to you and Deb?" Asked Luke.  
"Yeah, let me go get her. Go into the family meeting room." said Dad.  
Dan went to get Deb. He came in with her, and Nate.  
"I figured you'd want your brother here," said Dad.  
"Yeah." said Luke.  
"Deb, you're my mom, whether it is biologically or not. I love you, I will always love you. You too Dad, I love you, I love you Nate and I love Peyton and Haley. You're my family. I am glad I found a normal family. Thanks for taking me in. Both of you, all of you, thanks." Said Luke, he went and gave Deb a hug. "I love you, Mom."  
"I love you to, Luke, I am touched," said Deb.  
"I love you to, son," said Dad. "I alway loved you, but I was a kid and made one mistake, and that was not talking to you for 14 years, I am sorry."  
"It is alright, Dad, we all make mistakes." said Luke. "Mom and Dad, is it all right if me and Peyton go out tonight."  
"Yeah, there's a game tonight, right son?" he asked Nate.  
"Yeah, Dad," said Nate.  
"Well we'll be at the game Luke, watching you two play, both my sons are the stars of the basketball team and you're captain Luke and Nate, you're co-captain, I am so proud of you two, and Luke you can stay out until 1:30 unless you call us and maybe you can stay at the beach house." said Dad.  
"Alright," said Luke and Nate.  
"Well, Whitey called and said he wants you to boys there in an hour, to talk," said Deb. "So go get ready."  
"Thanks Mom," said the boys, leaving to go get dressed.  
They each went in their own cars and took their girlfriends.  
"What's up, Coach?" They asked.  
"I just wanted to tell you guys that you are doing a great job. How's your daddy?" Whitey asked.  
"He's good." said Luke.  
"Listen, Lucas, I am sorry to here about your mum," said Whitey.  
"Deb's my mom coach, I am fine." said Luke.  
"Good, good," said Whitey. "Well, you guys go two on two with your girlfriends."  
"What?" they asked.  
"I'm just curious, I've seen Haley play, she's good. I've seen her beat Luke." said Whitey.  
"Let's go Nate." said Luke.  
They played and of course, the boys won.  
"Nice game girls," said Whitey.  
"Thanks," said Peyton, running over to give Lucas a kiss.  
"Well guys, like I said, I'm proud of you and I really like how your running the team, thanks, and get here at six cause the game starts at seven." said Whitey.  
"Alright, Coach, thanks." said the boys.  
The boys went to get into their uniform with their warm-up outfit overtop it and took the girls home to eat with them. They ate chicken parmesan.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Scott." said the girls. ` "Come over anytime." said Mom.  
"Will do," said Peyton.  
"Well, Mom, we gotta get to practice," said Nate.  
"Okay, bye," said Mom.  
"Love ya, bye," the boys said, taking there girlfriends arms.  
Mouth announcing now for real, "Well folks, the game is on, Lucas does the jump-off and he hits it to Nathan. The Scott brothers are the best thing that happened to the Ravens, and Nate is being blocked, he passes it to Lucas, and he shoots, scores, 3 points to the Tree Hill Ravens. Well the game is over, the Ravens won 143- 89."  
The team went to get changed and Luke and Nate went to find Peyton and Haley. There was a big group around something. Peyton and Hales were no where to be found. They found their way to the middle of the circle.  
"No, Nate, this can't be happening." said Luke. 


	4. The Horrid Accident

The Horrid Accident  
  
"What's happened to her?" he asked Haley, who was with Peyton, who was hurt.  
"She was shot. I don't think it was meant for her. It's in her stomach. Brooke called the ambulance and the police. They're on their way. Are you going to ride with her in the ambulance?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, I am, did you see who shot her," he asked Hales.  
"I think, I think it was Mouth," said Haley.  
"What? No, he is my friend." said Luke.  
"That is why I don't think it was meant for her." said Haley.  
Skillz came over at that time. He saw all the commotion. The ambulance was close, youk could hear sirens.  
"Dawg, what happened?" asked Skillz.  
"Haley thinks she saw Mouth shoot, my girlfriend." said Luke, the ambulance came and Luke had to go. "Gotta go, come to the hospital." And he helped carry the stretcher onto the ambulance.  
"Kid,my name is Jerry, this is your girlfriend?" the med asked.  
"Yeah," said Luke.  
"Where are her parents?" Jerry asked.  
"Uh, her mom died when she was twelve, and her dad is always on business things, he is hard to reach and doesn't have a cell phone, and will be gone for 6 months." he said.  
"Well, we'll try to get a hold of him, and does she live alone?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well if he doesn't come back, she'll have to find someone to live with, or get put in a foster home."  
"Well if he doesn't, my dad, Dan Scott, will let her move in.  
"You are Dan's kid, Nathan?"  
"No, Lucas, my biological mother, Karen Rowe, she left with her new child and my Dad's older brother."  
"I thought Dan went off to college."  
"Yeah well, we got close after all these years."  
"That's great."  
"Wait, how do you know my dad."  
"I went to school with him, we played ball together, we were best friends that lost touch, well," Jerry said, writing his name and number on a piece of paper."give this to your daddy."  
"Will do."  
"Anyway, did anyone see who shot her?"  
"Well my brother's, Nathan, girlfriend, she is my best friend, says she think she saw someone named Thomas Callander shoot her. I thought he was my friend, I guess not, well anyways, he is the announcer for our basketball games, so he was there."  
"Okay. We're here, push her with me, we are gonna go take her to the ER, and you can go with her, unless they say no."  
They got to the ER.  
"Don't forget to give that to your daddy.Bye, Lucas."  
"Bye, Jerry."  
'They allowed him to go with her until surgery. It gave him 20 minutes alone with Peyton. Then he would be allowed after surgery. Nothing will go wrong, she'll be fine.' he told himself.  
"Peyton, baby, I love you, you promised you won't leave me, please keep that promise. Please. I'll be here until you go into surgery. Then after surgery, I'll be here until you wake up. That's a promise from me, I'll keep it, if you don't wake up, I'll kill myself, to be with you. I love you." he said. He kissed her lips. Her very still lips. He sat there and held her hand until the doctor came in and told him to leave. Hales and Nate were there for him. He has been crying since it happened. 


	5. The News

The News A/N: Review me please. If i get good reviews I will write More. REVIEW PLEASE  
"Luke, it'll be alright," said Nate.  
"I dunno, man, I dunno," said Luke.  
"You know my birthday is tomorrow, and Peyton won't be up," said Luke.  
"You, don't know that, Lucas," said Hales.  
"Well, it is almost positive she won't wake up for weeks," said Lucas.  
"Bro, miracles happen, and we'll be here the whole way for you," said Nate.  
"Yeah, I know," said Lucas, who was cut off by a doctor that was working on Peyton.  
"Good news, kid, Ms. Sawyer is up and is asking for you," said the doctor. "She flipped when you weren't there."  
"Told you, Luke," said Hales.  
"Well, I'll let you know when you can come in," said Luke, a grin across his face.  
He went in to find Peyton sitting up in the room, holding the locket he gave her, with a picture of them together, and when she saw him, she smiled.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Hey, how are you," she asked.  
"Me, you're the one that got shot," Luke said, astonished that she was trying to comfort him, while she was lying in the hospital bed with a gun wound. "Pey, the question is, how are you?"  
"Well, I can't say that I haven't been better, but Luke, we need to talk," said Peyton.  
"What is it?" Luke said.  
"Well, it's the person who shot me, it was... Mouth," said Peyton.  
"Yeah, we know, Haley told us, I thought you were gonna break up with me," he said, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Oh, I didn't know she saw him, too," said Peyton. "And he was aiming for me, I don't know why, but he glared at me, and then he pulled out the gun, and pulled the trigger, and honey, I would never break up with you. I have your birthday gift. They said I may be able to go home tomorrow."  
Luke remembered what the doctor said,"If her dad stays, she'll have to go to a home, or to someone she knows house."  
"I'll be right back," said Luke.  
"Okay, send Hales in," she said.  
"Okay, be right back." said Luke.  
He told Haley that Pey wanted to see her and said bye to Nate and went and found the doctor. He was out of breath.  
"Doc, I need to know, is Peyton's dad staying at his job?" asked Luke.  
"Sorry Mr. Scott, yes, he is staying with his job, so, he said he's sick of having a daughter tying him down, and to put her up for adoption. Would you like to call your dad?" asked the doctor.  
"Yeah," he said. He was so mad at Peyton's dad. She just got shot and he didn't care, he and Peyton were going through the same thing.  
He dialed his house. Dan picked up,"Hey, this is Dan Scott."  
"Yeah, Dad, this is me," said Luke. "Sorry for not calling earlier. Peyton was shot. Me, Nate, and Hales were all having mental breakdowns and Peyton finally got out of surgery and just woke up. The doc called her dad and he doesn't want her."  
"What?" said Dan.  
"Yeah, can she stay with us, its only a couple of years, then we'll move out and get our own place." said Luke.  
"Sure son, of course, now go be with your girl," said Dan. Luke hung up, and went to Peyton.  
"Hey, I have to talk to you," said Luke, Haley was already gone.  
"Yeah," she said.  
"You're dad said he isn't coming back," said Luke, hugging and kissing her."I am sorry."  
  
Find out Peytons reaction. REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	6. The Ones Who Truly Love You

The Ones Who Love You, and the People That Don't  
  
"What" said Peyton with a hurt look in her eyes."No, no, Luke, no, who told you this"  
"The doctor." said Luke, feeling hurt for her, and feeling horrible he was the one who had to tell his girlfriend that she was abandoned."You need to find someplace to live."  
"I have no family except you Luke, and I can't interfere with your family." she said, now crying.  
"Yes you can move in, my room, it's big enough for the both of us." he said, with a sly smile on his face.  
"Are you sure" she asked.  
"Talked to Dad already. He said it was fine." said Luke.  
"In your room." she said.  
"Well, not that yet, but he'll understand," he said, finally getting her to laugh.  
"You know. I was so mad when you went out with Brooke. I couldn't beleive it. I love you now and I loved you then. I was so upset, I had finally spilled my heart out to someone and got hurt. You know, sometimes all you have to do to get hurt is to let someone in, but I am glad we're together." said Peyton, they kissed.  
"Well, what're we gonna do with your house," he asked.  
"Keep it, of course, there can be some good uses for an empty house," she said giving him a kiss.  
"Are you okay" he asked.  
"Yeah," said Peyton.  
The doctor came in. He said,"Ms. Sawyer, Mr. Scott, we talked to Dan Scott, he said he would love to take you in. You have minor injuries Ms. Sawyer, and you can go to your new home today. We are releasing you to Mr. Scott," he said nodding at Lucas."You are going to have to be very careful though. Well, let's get you out of here. Oh yeah, your brother and his girlfriend told me to tell you two they would see you at home."  
They went to sign out. He took her home and told her to go up to his room to get some rest. She did.  
"Dad, I was thinking Peyton can share my room," said Luke.  
"Sure," said Dan.  
"You're outta your mind," said Deb."I am sorry Luke, but your girlfriend can't sleep in your room with you."  
"Deb, let him go, he's a good boy," said Dan.  
"Fine Dan, but Lucas, if I find anything is happening, she is out of your room, and you're grounded." said Deb.  
"Alright, Mom," Luke said."Good Deal."  
"Yeah, but I want her to get some more rest. You have her house key, right" Deb asked.  
"Yeah, why" said Luke.  
"I want you to go get Peyton's clothes, cds, and everything else you think she'll want. Your dad will go get her computer another day, or she could use yours." said Deb.  
"Alright Mom, be back soon," he said.  
He went and came back with her cds and clothes and a few other items that he thought she would want. When he went into the kitchen to find Peyton sitting up talking to Deb.  
"Hey, sweetie," Luke said, and went over and kissed her forehead. Then he went and kissed his mom on the cheek."I love you two. C'mon Pey, lay down in Nate's room until I get all your stuff in. Nate is out, but Hales is coming over."  
He took her up and sat up with her until Haley came. He got all her stuff in his room in 45 minutes. He put her clothes with his. He hooked her webcam up. Added her cds to his cd rack, and then added a picture of them that she had framed on her computer desk. He took all of her drawings and hung them up in his room, and posters. He brought a picture of her and her dad, but didn't want to tell her just yet. He went in to Nate's room to find Peyton and Haley talking.  
"Hey, do you wanna come see our room," he asked.  
"It's done," Peyton asked.  
"Yeah," said Lucas. He grabbed her hand and took her into the room. She kissed him.  
"It's beautiful," she said. 


	7. Two Weeks Later

END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
"It's beautiful," she said. She was touched that he hung every single one of her pictures in his room, also, she was embarrassed that most of them were him, especially the one of her, him, and Brooke in his room, it said,"I choose you, with Lucas's finger pointing to Brooke.  
"Pey," he said, looking at the picture that she was thinking of."I am so sorry, I was afraid you were gonna hur..." but she cut in and kissed him.  
"Luke, it's alright, I love you, I understand. I had turned you down a couple times before, my ex-bestfriend was all over you. It hurt me, but I am over it now." said Peyton.  
"Alright," said Luke."Lets get some sleep."  
CHAPTER 7  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"So, how are you?" Luke asked.  
"Alright, I guess," Peyton said.  
"That is good. So how is my room treating you?" Lucas asked.  
"Great," Peyton said.  
"Are you alright?" asked Luke."Truthfully."  
"Well, it's just that... my dad, he was always gone. It has just hit me that he is never... never gonna come back again." she was crying now. He kissed her and wouldn't let go of her.  
"Peyton, I will always be here for you, you know that and I think you'll be fine. We're both in the same situation, remember. My mom just left, also." said Lucas.  
"I love you, and thank you," said Peyton."I feel so rude. I haven't even asked how you were and it has been like two weeks. I am so sorry."  
"It's alright, I understand. First you get shot by someone who is supposed to be my friend, and then I have to tell you that your dad left. I think that you've got it worse than me." said Luke.  
"No, it was only a minor wound." said Peyton."I think we both have it bad. I don't know though. I am kinda glad that we are living together, though."  
"Yeah, it's really nice isn't it?" said Luke."Peyton, Nate is having a party at the beach house tonight, so I am gonna stay here with you, you're not allowed to cheerlead right?"  
"No, I am not, but you can go," said Peyton. She felt bad that Luke kept staying in to be with her. He even skipped school, something he had never done.  
"No, alright, you can't get rid of me," he joked.  
  
A/N: sorry it was short, but i wanted to update and i am working on my other story "Things Have Changed" so read it. 


End file.
